1000 soul eater one-shots
by Dtksgirl
Summary: ive seen people do 100 one shots and one do 200 but imma see if i can do 1000
1. Motorcycle

BLACK*STAR!" an angry soul shouted as he chased the blue haired assasin. "What did you do this time black*star?" Tsubaki sighed. "Well uh hehe.. i thought souls bike could some uh..decorating." thent they could hear soul drive over with his motercycle. on the side in big black letters was BLACK*STAR RULZ! "oh shit!gotta go!" black star took off running. "Get you ass back here you! soul yelled as he tried to run him over 


	2. Love

"H-hey Kim?" oxford said nervouly. "Yea?" Kim saidd. "Have i ever told you how beutiful i think you are?" kim sighed. "Yes pretty much everyday" "Well...do you love me too?" oxford asked despretly. "Oxford for the billinth time no." kim said. "O-oh. okay then..im just gonna..go over here now." oxford said. then he went to sit in the emo cornor...again. 


	3. Snow

"Come on killik! hurry up!" pot of fire and pot of thunder said as they pulled out the door. "Im comeing, im comeing." he laughed at the impationt twins. there was a blanket of snow covering the ground. fire and thunder scooped up the white slush in large handfulls and threw them up in the air. kilik watched them play and smiled recalling when he had first met them. he had been walking home one day when he had found them nearly dead in an alley. he had taken them home and nursed them back to health. when he found out about there weopon form they were more then glad to work with him. killik looked at the twins once more before running over and scooping them up in a big hug. 


	4. Nightmare

"Onii-chan!" patty cried fearfully one night. Liz immediatly came running. "Patty whats wrong?" liz asked. Patty was sitting up in bed holding her pillow to her chest and shakeing. "Another nighmare about Kid and Asura?" Liz asked. Patty nodded. Death the kid was in the hospital getting his wound from Asura fixed. ever since Patty had been haveing nightmares about it. Liz sighed and hugged her trembling sister. "Liz, what if he dosnt make it?" Patty asked. Liz bit her lip. She hated thinking about that. "Patty dont you worry. Kiddo-kun is strong. Im sure he'll make it." Again Liz hugged her and stayed by her side till she fell asleep. 


	5. Ponytails

"Makaaaa..." Spirit said loveingly as he played with his daughters pigtails. "Dad, what are you doing?" Maka said annoyed. "Just admiring your precious pigtails." Spirit cooed. "Dad please go away." Maka said. Spirit ignored her and continued to play with her hair. Maka sighed and closed the book she was reading. "Makaaaaa..." she said slowly.

"Yes your beautiful name is Maka." Spirit said with his eyes as hearts. "..CHOP!" Maka cried as she brought the book down onto spirits head. Spirit collapsed in a puddle of his own blood. Maka scoffed and looked at her book. "My dumb papa got blood all over my new book."


	6. Giraffes

"Giraffes are awesome! Giraffes are awesome! Giraffes are awesome! I love giraffes!" sang Patty for the 107th time.

"Giraffe, giraffe, giraffe!" sang Patty.

"Wow!" sang Kid and Liz doing the chorus.

"Giraffe, giraffe, giraffe!" sang Patty.

"Whoa!" sang Kid and Liz.

"Giraffe, giraffe, giraffe, giraffe, giraffe, GIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFE !" sang Kid, Liz, and Patty.

"Yay hahaha!" cheered Patty.

"There! Now give us the fifty bucks!" Liz said as she held out her hand.

"And me eighty-eight bucks!" Kid said doing the same.

"Oh I'm broke!" Patty laughed.

Then she skipped away humming as Kid and Liz stood there looking dumb founded.


	7. Hair

"Finally." kid smiled. "I am perfectly symmetrical." Kid looked in the mirror at his Sanzu lines which where now all the way around. Meanwhile, Patty stomped around in a foul and bored mood. She looked and saw kid. She had a wicked idea. She grabbed a pair of scissors that was nearby and crept up to kid.

With a wicked gleam in her eyes, she cut a nice piece of his hair. "NOOOOOO!" Kid screamed. He jumped and and ran off. He then jumped through the window, smashing the glass.

A/N wut? O-O


End file.
